


Interview with μ's!

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breast Envy, Gen, Giant Titty AU, Huge Breasts, Interview, Masturbation, Partial Nudity, Q&A, Sexual Tension, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: Nozomi records a video interview with the rest of the Muse members before the Love Live finally comes to a close, not only for publicity purposes, but also to address their the new style and direction the group is taking.
Series: Fun With μ's! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Kudos: 2





	Interview with μ's!

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly made as an extra to address most lingering unanswered questions about the series and its universe, and add to the lore a bit.
> 
> If anyone has any questions about anything in-universe or about Muse and its members, please leave it in a comment and I may address them in a second chapter. 
> 
> NOTE: I also went back and added some illustrations to the first two parts of the series

[Nozomi holds the video camera and points it towards the other group members, everyone gathered in a spacious living room decorated with furniture, some of the girls, such as Eli, Kotori, and Rin are sitting on the provided couches, while some others, such as Honoka, Nico, and Umi are standing around them. All the members of Muse are dressed in casual loungewear, such as t-shirts and shorts, to promote a laid-back and non-formal atmosphere. Nico, Honoka, Hanayo, and Eli are wearing shirts that fail to cover their oversized breasts, so they make do by wearing bras made with their custom measurements (Eli’s now having grown far too tight for comfort), or, in Honoka and Nico’s case, wearing pasties.]

Nozomi: Smile for the camera, everyone!

Hanayo: Ah- Nozomi! Y-you’re starting the interview now?

Nozomi: Correct~! First, I’ll ask a few questions I prepared myself, then I’ll follow that up with some additional questions submitted by fans. If I have the urge to ask something new during the interview, I’ll make sure to include that too.

Rin: Alrighty! Ask away, nya!

Nozomi: First, introduce yourselves for any new fans. Just say your name, what school you attend and what year you’re in, then say some interesting things about yourself. At the very end of your introduction, finish it off with the little details. Your blood type, birthday, measurements, stuff like that. I’ll go first, to show you how it’s done, okay?

Honoka: [Nods energetically]

Nozomi: [Turns camera towards herself] My name is Nozomi Toujou. I’m a third-year student at Otonokizaka high school, and on top of being a school idol, I’m also a very skilled fortune teller. That’s how I _know_ we’ll win first place in the Love Live tournament! As for the details: my blood type is O, my birthday is June 9th, my height is 159cm, and my 3 sizes are 393cm, 60cm, and 82cm. [Turns camera back to face the others and signals for the next idol to introduce herself.]

Honoka: My name is Honoka Kousaka! I’m a second-year student at Otonokizaka high school, and the leader of this school idol group, Muse! I live in a sweets shop named Homura, which is run by me, my mom, my dad, and my sister, so if you happen to find it, make sure to stop by! Also, my blood type is O, my birthday is August 3rd, my height is 157cm, and my 3 sizes are 2258cm, 58cm, and 82cm!

Kotori: My name is Kotori Minami, and I’m also a second-year student at Otonokizaka high school! Me, Honoka, and Umi have been besties since elementary school, and I help make the outfits for the group, as well as helping with whatever else needs work. My blood type is O, my birthday is September 12th, my height is 159cm, and my 3 sizes are 152cm, 58cm, and 80cm!

Umi: I’m Umi Sonoda, and I’m in the same year at the same high school as the other two. As Kotori just said, all three of us have been friends since we were little, and we’ve only gotten closer since. In this school idol group, I have a huge part in planning the dance routines and making sure everyone is in tip-top shape! My work also includes making sure everyone is focusing and not goofing off, isn’t that right...! [Umi briefly shoots both Honoka and Kotori a stern look, making them hang their heads in shame, then she turns back to face the camera and the other two’s expressions return as if nothing had happened] Anyways, Besides the idol research club, I’m also in the archery club too. My blood type is A, my birthday is March 15th, my height is the exact same as Kotori, and my 3 sizes are 134cm, 58cm, and 80cm.

Rin: I’m Rin Hoshizora! This is only my first year attending Otonokizaka high school, and I’m not regretting it one bit! I used to think I wasn't really fit to be a school idol, but soon after I joined Muse, I found confidence in my cute butt [Rin sticks out her tongue, tilts her head, and winks playfully] and recently I’ve found that these boobies aren’t so bad either! By the way, my blood type is A, my birthday is November 1st, my height is 155cm, and my 3 sizes are 167cm, 59cm, and 80cm!

Hanayo: M-my name is Hayano Koizumi… and I go to school with Rin. I've been best friends with her ever since we were little, and even now we’re in the same class at school! I don’t really know what else to say here… Oh- I do like rice though! If you ever want to give me a gift backstage, rice is the key to my heart! Ah- that’s right… Uh... my blood type is B, my birthday is January 17th, my height is 156cm, and my 3 sizes are 613cm, 60cm, and 83cm...

Maki: Hi everyone, I’m Maki Nishikino. I'm in my first year at Otonokizaka high school, and after I graduate, I will be studying to become a doctor. For now, I lend my musical talent to this group, with my specialty being the piano and my singing. My blood type is AB (though it doesn’t matter because it has been scientifically proven that there’s no connection between blood type and personality), my birthday is April 19th, my height is 161cm, and my 3 sizes are 370cm, 56cm, and 83cm.

Nico: I hardly even have to say my name! You all know who I am, don’t you? Oh well, I guess there’s nothing particularly wrong with gathering up the few people who’ve never heard of me and turning them into fans, now is there? My name is Nico Yazawa, and don’t you ever forget it! I’m a third-year student attending Otonokizaka high school, and, fun fact, I have the largest bust size in the whole world! Well, uh, besides Honoka, that is. But even then, I think I can manage being second place since mine hit closer to the sweet spot. Y’know, like, just between you and me, I think Honoka’s are a bit too big, whereas mine are juuuust right. My official residence is an apartment where my mom, my little brother, and my two little sisters live. ...Anyway, you all probably really wanna know the little details, don’t ya? Well, my blood type is A, my birthday is July 22nd, I’m 154cm tall, and my 3 sizes are 978cm, 57cm, and 79cm!

Eli: My name is Eli Ayase. I’m a third-year student at Otonokizaka high school, and was recently student council president along with my best friend, Nozomi. I have a russian family background and I did ballet when I was little. Because of this, I often help with the dance routines along with Umi. Anyways, my blood type is B, my birthday is October 21st, my height is 162cm, and my 3 sizes are 457cm, 60cm, and 84cm.

Nozomi: Woah, did I hear that right? Because if so, those are some really impressive bust sizes! Especially Honoka’s! I mean, 2258cm?! That’s pretty dramatic, don’t you think?

Honoka: I suppose… but when you’re a school idol, you have to be dramatic to stand out from the crowd, especially if you’re going to win the upcoming love live like we are!

Nico: H-hey!! Mine are impressive too, you know! Take a good look at ‘em! [Nico smushes her hands into both of her breasts and tries to push them forward in an attempt to emphasise them for the camera] Over nine-hundred centimeters of soft Nico goodness!

Nozomi: Oh, Nico! You _know_ it goes without saying that yours will always be my favorite! [Nico blushes lightly] Well, that aside, I noticed that none of you told us your weight. Although it is understandable that you’d keep it a secret, it’s somewhat obvious that your weight measurements have also increased-

Hanayo: Uuwaaah!! J-just what are you asking us?! [Hayano blushes and becomes slightly angry]

Maki: Uhh, Nozomi? You’re the one who introduced yourself first and you didn’t even reveal your weight...

Honoka: [Ignoring the others and getting straight to answering the question] Yep! That’s right, but don’t get the wrong idea, okay? There’s nothing wrong with an idol gaining weight as long as it’s in the right areas of her body! We just want to keep this interview focused on the things that matter most, that’s all!

[Everyone else smiles and nods in agreement]

Nozomi: Sounds like you really know what you’re talking about! Next, one fan asks: “I haven’t seen Nico or Honoka at school for a while now. Is everything alright with you two?”

Honoka: Don’t worry, I’m doing better than ever! As you can probably see, it’s really hard for me to get to school with these things, and I doubt they’d fit through the doors either. Instead, principal Minami has let me get by on just homework and online materials.

Nico: Yeah… same with me, pretty much. Even though mine are a bit more manageable, going to and from school every day would still be a huge pain. Because of that, I’d rather not try, even if it’s doable in some way.

Kotori: That’s right! My mom’s really nice, you should’ve seen how much they thanked her over the phone!

Nozomi: Another fan asks: “the idol research club members I’ve seen around the school lately have been using some kind of trick to make their chests appear much bigger. I don’t know how or why you do it, especially since it seems you've gotten clumsier too. Above all, aren’t you worried about your dancing ability?”

Maki: A proper woman never tells her secrets!

Umi: That’s right! Also, Umi and I are working on new dance routines for all of us right now, those of which accommodate for our new curves and the restrictions that come with them, so we’re not all that worried.

Nico: These things really aren’t as restrictive as they seem. I can’t actually go places without major help from others, but I can still kind of move around somewhat easily. [Nico moves her body in place and dances by shaking her hips and doing some complex footwork]. See? It may be the same for Honoka too, but I’m only guessing.

Honoka: Yeah, of course it is! Just watch! [Honoka attempts something similar, but suddenly makes a wrong move and clumsily falls forward into her breasts, letting out a sharp gasp upon impact]. S-sorry, haha. I forgot how sensitive they can be…

Eli: That’s only because yours rests on the ground, Nico, and you too, Honoka! [Eli rolls her eyes] It’s much harder to do that kind of stuff when you actually have to use your back and shoulders to move them and carry them around!

Nico: [Puts her hand in front of her mouth and holds back a laugh] Is that jealousy I hear, Eli…?

Nozomi: Ahem! NEXT. QUESTION. This one’s from me. Do your families know about the bold new style Muse has recently taken on? If so, what do they think of it?

Honoka: No, actually. I want to keep this as secretive as possible, so the only thing I’ve told them so far is that our next public appearance and performance is gonna be BIG! Honestly though, I can’t wait to show them all THIS, especially my sister! Though we’re all trying to keep it on the down-low for now, I can understand if the others have felt the need to inform certain friends and family about what’s happening.

Eli: Nope, I haven’t told my family, and I don’t know if I will. It’s a very difficult thing to explain, honestly.

Umi: I didn’t change much, so if I wear bindings, nobody in my family will notice or ask questions. I don’t really want to have to explain this to them. It’s my own business, after all.

Rin: Tell our families that we’re going to be the #1 Idols in japan? We told them that when we first joined the club, I don't see why we’d have to tell them again. Right, Hanayo?

[Hanayo nods in agreement with Rin]

Nico: Actually, I have [Nico briefly hangs her head, as if in shame]. I often have to take care of my family because my mom goes away on business trips a lot. Plus, I was so stressed at that time, I ended up just telling her everything. She didn’t quite believe me at first, even when I texted her pictures. But then, when she came here with my siblings to visit me, she was forced to accept the truth. Thankfully, after the initial shock died down she was generally encouraging, and now when I have to take care of my siblings, they get to visit me here instead!

Maki: I have too. They were bound to find out soon anyways, since I’ve needed them help us out occasionally with our idol work anyways. They were somewhat mad at first, but in the end they had no choice but to have faith in my success. They’re smart people just like me, so they’ll be able to find a way to make things work in the end.

Kotori: My mother is the principal of the school, and she can be a little strict, so I definitely had to tell her. Her reaction was difficult to describe… but in the end she decided to have faith in our plan to save the school! Don’t worry though, she won't tell anyone and spoil the surprise, trust me!

Nozomi: Well, that’s good to hear, although we’ll be somewhat spoiling the surprise ourselves when this interview gets published in a few days! [Nozomi giggles] ...And since I don’t live with my family, I haven’t told them yet, but I’ll make sure to do that the next time I have the chance! Nico, let’s go back to you for a second. You said that your _usual_ residence was the apartment where your family lives, but now your family visits you _here_ . Where exactly is _here_?

Nico: Oh, this? This is Maki’s estate. It’s really roomy and provides a lot of accommodations and conveniences for ultra-busty idols like me. Honestly, I’m really thankful that Maki was able to make things work for me and I love her a lot for that.

[Maki blushes and smiles serenely]

Honoka: Don’t forget about me! I live here now too you know! Though I can fit in the living room as you can see now, I’m a little too big for most of the rooms and hallways. Not a huge problem though, since it’s still only autumn, I’ll often spend a lot of the time outside in her backyard, where I’m not forced to be squished up against the narrow walls of the house.

Nozomi: Sounds like you’re providing a home to many idols in need, Maki! How honorable~

Maki: [Slightly annoyed] that’s a gross exaggeration…

Nozomi: Anyway, next question! What are some challenges you've found in being a school idol, especially recently?

Rin: Getting used to the attention… I never thought I'd be a school idol, and I don't think I’m particularly spectacular, so it’s hard for me to feel like I deserve it. Recently I’ve been getting even more attention than usual, and it’s been making me a little overwhelmed.

Nico: Really? You’re complaining about attention? For me, I’ve always found that being a school idol can be difficult because others just can’t keep up. This is the first school idol group I’ve been in where we were actually able to make some significant progress! Recently though, it seems like the other group members are once again failing to keep up, this time in the beauty and sex appeal category! Well, that and moving around with this body has been a little clumsy, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it soon enough.

Umi: Not as many as I thought, honestly. It’s been pretty smooth sailing aside from the occasional roadblock here and there, but we can always find a way to break through it. Even the recent changes to the group haven’t affected me much personally. I suppose if i had to pick something, then the most challenging thing has been getting everyone else to get their work done.

Eli: Putting up with Nozomi’s antics can be a nightmare.

Hanayo: It’s hard to decide, actually. I love being an Idol a lot! The dance routines have always been tricky for me though, and lately they’ve only gotten a lot harder...

Kotori: Making the new outfits has been really hard, though I think I’m starting to get the hang of it. I have to order in several square meters of material just to cover the bust area alone. Still, It’ll be a miracle if I can get them all done in time for our performance… Especially Honoka’s.

Honoka: Don’t worry Kotori, take all the time you need! Anyway, the hardest thing about being a school Idol to me was getting fans. Only a handful of people showed up to our first performance, it was kind of heartbreaking. Now we have tons upon tons of fans, so recently, the biggest challenge for me has been just living my daily life. Because normal clothes don’t fit me well, I often just wear a pair of underwear around here, though every once in a while I’ll go through the trouble to pull a shirt over my shoulders and step into a skirt, like right now, for example! And when I have to take a shower, I get pushed into the backyard Maki and whoever else is here, and then they take the garden hose and spray water all over me, then take the time to scrub every inch of me with soap and it just feels sooooo-

Maki: AH-AH-AH! SHHHHHH! Uh… Anyway, recently it’s been hard to play the piano because my chest sticks out so far in front of me! There!

Nozomi: Oh? Was that really so important that you had to interrupt Honoka?

Maki: Yes. Now, why don’t you answer a question for once?

Nozomi: But I’m the interviewer…! Okay… Hmm… The hardest part of being a School Idol and joining Muse is keeping my hands off the other members! Everyone deserves to be familiarized with my world-famous washi-washi technique! The urge has only grown stronger as of late, and so has the urge to enhance the other members, too! If it weren’t for Honoka’s well thought out plans for our next performance and the rest of the Love Live tournament, I’d have made sure everyone’s oppai were far bigger than Honoka’s!

[Eli becomes frightened and hugs her chest while The other members give Nozomi a collective look of disapproval.]

Nozomi: A fan asks: do you have any plans for new merchandise? As a big fan of Muse, I’m really excited to get decorating with new idol accessories!

Honoka: Oh-! Mmnnn! De- Ahn! definitely! [Suddenly noticing that Honoka’s hand has slipped under the waistband of her skirt and has been there for who knows how long, Umi pulls it out by her arm and shoots Honoka a nasty glare] ...Especially since we all look so different now, we’ve been talking to collaborators for a few weeks now, and things are just about to be on their way. Tear down those posers everyone, and trade in those figures to second-hand stores! The latest and greatest is on the horizon!

Kotori: Posters? It would be really hard to fit us all onto a poster now, wouldn't it? Especially if it had you on it, Honoka.

Umi: A-actually, It’s not just posters of the whole group. I think just fitting Honoka on a poster by herself would be very difficult.

Honoka: It’s not _that_ bad. You don't have to get all of me on the poster, you know. Don't worry, I already have some good ideas.

Nico: I’m more excited about the accessories and figures! Now that I’m a new woman, I'm sure they’ll draw me really super cute for those 2D phone straps and keychains, and if I can recommend an artist for the job, I've already got a few on my mind! As for the figures, fans will finally be able to see my huge curves up close, as well as everything beyond them, and from all angles too! I’m already in talks with a popular manufacturer about it, and it’s turning out great so far! For people who are hoping for a swimsuit version, you won't be disappointed!

Maki: I’m actually really excited for that too, so I already have a spot reserved for it on my shelf.

Eli: Actually, I think we’re all getting swimsuit style scale figures, with all of the swimsuits being the ones that we were wearing during a summer beach trip we took a few months ago. We’re also planning to have each of our figures displayed permanently in the idol research club-room, to celebrate our legacy, so if you're planning on attending Otonokizaka high school, be sure to stop by and take a look!

Rin: I’m mostly a fan of the button pins, and I love putting them on my backpack. I don't quite know what new designs we can make for those just yet, but I'm sure we’ll come up with something in no time!

Hanayo: I always think it’s cool to wear t-shirts of musical groups and anime and other things you’re a fan of in order to show your devotion and appreciation! I already have some ideas for designs that can be shown in public.

Nozomi: Oh, I can't wait to see our second generation of merch appear in akiba so I can snatch it all up! Anyway, that’s all the questions we have for now, but it’ll be more than enough to hype up our fans for the last bit of Love Live! How about one last word for our fans before we go?

Honoka: [Confused, suddenly put on the spot for something cool to say] May… Muse be forever in your heart…?

Kotori: Take care~!

Rin: SayoNYAra!

Eli: Harasho!

Umi: Bye-bye!

Maki: See you!

Hanayo: Make sure to vote for us!

Nico: NICO NICO NIII~! ❤️

[Nozomi sets the camera down on a flat, elevated surface, then appears in front of the camera with everyone else. With her hands on her knees, she leans slightly forward closer to the camera, showing off a bit of cleavage]

Nozomi: I hope you all enjoy our next show!


End file.
